Total Drama Island, a New Generation
by tuttytungy
Summary: A TDI Oc story, I need 22 new campers : Apps Closed, sorry :
1. Chapter 1

I saw several TDI OC stories like this and I figured it'd be swell if I wrote one of my own. I need twenty-two OC characters. You may post two characters if you'd like, I don't really expect twenty-two people to review my story lol. I'll try to get the whole story wrote before September, if I don't do it before then, I will have to wait a little over two months before updating again. I will be in basic training during that time. Anyways, thank you for wanting to take part in this and here is the application.

Name:

Age:

Stereotype:

Casual clothes:

Formal clothes:

Swimming clothes:

Sleeping clothes:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Phobias:

Habits:

Audition tape:

Way they can be recognised:

Anything else?:


	2. Cast List So Far

Here is the cast list so far =]

By the way, if you don't make it as one of the main people in the story, like one of the campers, I can still put you in as a friend of someone or something, if you'd like me to. I think it would be only fair to give everyone a chance to be in it.

Cassie (randomzchicka) The Clumsy Dancer

Trinity Starkey (332) The Quiet Observer

Sunny (sun-shine99) The Bubbly Sunny Chick

Fay (FresianFire) The Female Jock

Unknown (GwendolynD) The Mysterious Stranger

Danny (Syn'ri) The Tree Hugger

TK Romanov (DaCMC) The Secluded Artist

Zakk Ambrose Blythe (Another_Dead_Hero) The Metal/Punk Rocker

Hayley Jenner (Unknown) The Punk/Goth

Maxine Ashton (AngelXScourge) The Smart Chick

Shireen (Shireen) The Indie Kid

Paige Elizabeth Woods (BeforeTheStorm) The Creative Free Spirit

Shireen (Shireen) The Science Nerd


	3. Final list

Okay, since I'm nice, I've decided to accept all of you who has already posted a character. If you would still like to be in it somehow and you didn't make the cut, message me and tell me what else you'd like to do in the story.

That makes it twenty-five campers instead of twenty-two : )


	4. Start Part 1

Survey question: Who did you base your character on? Did you base it on yourself? A friend or a figment of your imagination? I usually base my character on myself, but after five rejections, I've decided to just make it from a figment of my imagination. So, who did you base your character from?

Now to the story : )

It's a warm summer day at camp and Chris's son Carl is waiting for the campers to arrive. Yes, it has been twenty years since the show first started and since then, Chris has ran off to heaven knows where, and his son has decided to take over the reality show. The water in the lake is calm except for a few sickly look birds with those plastic coke ring things around their neck and a few bull frogs poking their heads out.

Carl sits on his lawn chair and sighs

"Man I wish those kids would hurry it up, I am baking out here." He then sees the boat coming in his direction and he quickly jumps up. The first camper to arrive is a girl wearing a flannel shirt.

"Hello Shireen the Science nerd." Carl greets her.

"It's so nice to meet you." Shireen the science nerd says, when she talks it sounds as if she is talking through her nose. Carl smiles when he sees the second boat coming, this time a tall girl with fire engine red hair steps onto the dock.

"I'm so glad we get to spend a lot of time out doors!" She exclaims when she surveys the camp.

"Welcome Paige." Carl says. This time when the boat steps off a girl wearing a band t-shirt steps off.

"Welcome Shireen number two, heh, we have two Shireens. This is going to be confusing." Carl says. Shireen just laughs and steps beside Paige.

"Oh joy, another girl." Carl says wearily when a girl with really long red hair wearing silver glasses steps off.

"Hello Maxine." Carl greets her as she steps up.

"Hey-" Maxine starts to say before she trips over an invisible foot. Carl laughs and awaits for the next camper to arrive.

"This girl looks scary." Carl comments looking at the girl wearing a purple tank top with a skull over it over a black shirt.

"I must say nice job on the hair though." He adds looking at her long black hair with the purple streak in it.

"Hello Haley." Carl greets her.

"Hi." Haley says stepping in beside Shireen number two. "Finally, we get some testosterone in his place." Carl says as he sees a boy in extremely baggy jeans and black boots come up.

"Hey." The boy says walking up.

"Nice beard, Zakk." Carl comments looking at the boy's busy black beard. Zakk just raises a brow and takes his place beside Haley. Carl smiles when he sees another guy ride up in a boat.

"Can't have the girls beating us now." He says.

"Hello Thomas." He greets the boy wearing all black, except his pants which are dark blue.

"You can call me TK." The boy says in a Russian accent. Carl nods,

"Will do."

Carl groans when he sees a girl with dark wavy hear wearing a yellow belly shirt with Earth step off onto the deck.

"What's wrong?" She asks in a hippie voice.

"I am just overly ecstatic about seeing all of these females that is just wears me to the bone, Danielle." Carl replies wearily.

"Awesome, oh you can call me Danny by the way." Danielle says. I had a bird named Danny once, he died. Carl thinks to himself as he sees the next boat pull up. "This guy looks scary." Carl says to himself as he sees a pale guy with black spiky hair, a strong jaw line, and a sturdy build step off onto the dock.

"Hi." The boy mutters before standing in the back behind the other campers that have arrived so far.

"Hey sup! Let's hope the Braves win the World Series!" A girl in a red tank top wearing black sweats exclaims as she jumps off the boat.

"Hello Fay." Carl greets her. Well, she's kind of like a guy. He thinks to himself. He then groans when he sees a chipper looking girl wearing a purple shirt and light blue jeans step off.

"Hey I'm Sunny!" She exclaims, smiling brightly before taking her place among the other campers.

"Another in style dresser." Carl comments as a girl wearing a white v-neck shirt with a black vest and skinny jeans steps onto the dock.

"Hey Trinity." He greets her. Trinity waves and looks around before standing at the edge of the group of campers. Carl laughs when the next girl, a girl with orange high lights at the hem of her brown bangs, tries to do a dance move and trips onto the dock.

"Nice entrance, Cassie." He comments trying to stifle a laugh. Cassie turns bright red, she never messes up when she dances! She is so embarrassed, she takes her place behind the group.

"Wow, seems like everyone wears skinny jeans." Carl comments as a girl wearing a purple and black striped shirt with skinny jeans steps onto the dock.

"Hello Briana." Carl greets her. Briana smiles and takes her place beside Shireen number two, thinking she looks slightly artsy. A girl wearing a dark purple hoodie with black knee length shorts creeps onto the deck hunched over.

"Hello Jo." Carl says looking at her oddly.

"I will eat your dog." Jo growls before taking her place. Carl is happy to see another guy arrive.

"Guy power!" He says to himself as the boy, who is wearing a red Pokemon shirt steps off.

"Welcome Jake, I'm sorry to inform you that there are mostly females this summer." Carl says. Jake just shrugs,

"All the better for me then." He says.

"Well this is exciting." Carl comments as a boy wearing a Peter Pan/Robin hood type outfit steps onto the dock.

"I must say this camp is kind of boring, I went on this adventure once where I had to go through two hundred miles of rain forest which was inhabited by head hunters." The boy says.

"No one cares Joshua." Carl says.

"Gee, doesn't she look interesting." Carl says as a girl with blonde hair, in which she looks like she stuck her finger in an electric socket steps off.

"Christina, it's nice to meet you, next time your toast gets stuck in the toaster, don't try using a fork to get it out." Carl greets her.

"I'll remember that." Christina says smiling.

"Aw come on, Nick, you're going to go through the skinny jean phase too?" Carl asks the punk rock guy with blue eyes and spiky hair that stepped onto the dock.

"What of it?" Nick asks stepping in with the other campers.

"Like oh m gee! I am like so excited to be here!" A girl wearing a plain brown shirt with faded blue jeans and black thongs exclaims stepping on to the dock.

"I'm so glad you're excited Mariah." Carl says.

"Nice shirt, Wilson." Carl greets the next boy who is wearing a pale blue shirt.

"Thanks." Wilson says quietly. The next girl who steps on the dock causes over half the guys to drop their jaws in wonder, with her hour glass figure and amazing silver eyes she looks like a goddess.

"Tonia, you better step away before the boys here eat you alive." Carl says. "Anyone got any muffins?" An overweight girl yells as she steps onto the dock.

"Do you really need that, Clara?" Carl asks.

"Suck my balls!" Clara yells before stomping off to join the other campers. (I really liked this character, lol, she reminds me of Cartman)

"Hi, I'm Megan." A girl with layered naturally multi coloured hair says stepping onto the dock.

"Hello, Megan." Carl greets her.

"Here's the last camper." Carl says happily as a girl wearing a black sweat shirt with green hearts on it steps onto the dock.

"Hello Autumn." Carl says.

"Hey." Autumn replies standing with the other campers. Carl turns and faces the camera

"So here we have it, our campers for this season's Total Drama Island: The Next Generation." Carl says with an evil smile.

A/N: So, tell me how I should vote these kids off, should I let you reviewers vote who should get kicked off or should I do skunk in the barn yard or something?


	5. Cabins

Survey question: What is your favourite number? Mine is eight, for a good reason too. When I was younger, we had this fairytale book, with several different stories in it. I wanted my sister to read a certain story to me and she told me to pick a number one through ten and I picked eight. As luck would have it, number eight was the story I wanted her to read, ever since then, number eight has been my lucky number.

Carl stood staring at the campers and smiled,"I am so glad to see us all here today, and I know we're female heavy, so I've decided that a few girls will bunk with the guys."

"We can't do that!" Cassie says.

"My mother would so ground me." Shireen the Science nerd adds. All of the campers start talking in hushed whispers about the whole situation. Carl just shrugs before speaking,

"I trust you guys not to fool around, besides, if one of you end up pregnant, that's not my problem." He says.

"I won't mind sharing." Jake says with a smile.

"But we can't share! It's just totally immoral and wrong!" Cassie cried out stomping her dainty little dancer feet. Carl chuckles and stares at a bird that is swimming past.

"Would you want to stuff seventeen girls in one cabin?" Carl asks.

"Well, no, but it's still wrong." Cassie huffs. Fay rolls her eyes,

"Shut up Cassie, I'll share with the guys, it'll be better than sharing with a few squawking girls who will just want to do hair and make up." She says stepping over to where the guys had migrated.

"Excellent, now we have sixteen girls in the female side, and eight guys on the male side, we need four more over here to make it evened out." Carl says counting the campers.

"Well, there is no way I'm going over to the guy side." Cassie said with her arms crossed over her chest.

""Me neither, my mother would kill me." Shireen the Science nerd said standing beside Cassie.

"I'll share with the guys, I mean, it doesn't matter who you bunk with, male female, human alien, all that matters is peace and love man." Danny says stepping over the guys and Fay.

"Three more girls, we need three more girls, any takers?" Carl says sounding slightly like an auctioneer.

"Fine, I'll do it." Haley said stepping over to the guy's side. Zakk smiled lightly at this, Haley seemed like the coolest chick on the island, and if he had to pick someone to bunk with the guys it would be here.

"Two more girls." Carl says now sounding slightly bored. Cassie sighs and stomps her foot.

"Any day now guys, these bugs are eating me alive!" She cries out.

"Wow, the girl who flat out refused to join the guy side is trying to tell us other girls to hurry up and go over there. Aren't you a nice, smart, fair person, Cassie?" Paige says. Trinity starts fiddling with her purple charm bracelet, carefully observing the fight that is fixing to take place, all of the other campers stand there in amazement. Unfortunately, the fight doesn't come and Cassie moves away from Paige. Sunny and Danny both let out small sighs of relief, they both hate fighting. Carl sighs,

"Okay I know we almost had an epic fight, but Cassie is right, we need to hurry it along." Carl sighs.

"Speaking of epic, I remember this one time, I was floating on nothing but an air filled raft at great speeds down the Amazon river, and this huge sea serpent burst through the waters! He would have ate me alive if it wasn't for my trusty sword and the elves that guided me." Joshua says with excitement flickering in his eyes.

"Right, we'll save the wild stories for campfire time, right now we have to concentrate on getting two more girls to join the dark side." Carl says. Jo hops over to the guys on one foot and stands beside Danny.

"It looks like Jo has joined the guy's side, one more girl." Carl says.

"I'll do it, they probably have better food in their hidden stashes anyway." Clara sighs stepping over to the guy side. Several campers start clapping and Carl breathes a sigh of relief.

"Now that that's over, I want the girls to go to the west cabin, and the co-eds to the east cabin." He says.

"When are we going to pick teams?" TK asks.

"Like oh my gosh I would be so happy to have any of you guys on my team!" Sunny exclaims cheerfully.

"We will pick teams after everyone gets their stuff in the cabins, in fact, as soon as you get done putting your luggage in your cabins I want you to report out here so I can tell you your teams."

Carl says.

***The Girls***

Tonia was the first to arrive to the cabin, she stood in the door way letting all the other girls stare at her amazing beauty.

"She must think she's so special." Paige says, already disliking the beauty queen.

"Isn't she just an Aphrodite?" Briana says sarcastically staring at Tonia. Sunny giggles and waves at Tonia who gives a small three fingered wave back.

"She seems nice enough to me." Sunny shrugs. Paige and Briana roll their eyes in unison. Looks like we know who our gullible member is. Paige thinks to herself. Trinity stands there observing the group, not really saying anything. It's not like my opinion will matter or anything, at least not to a bunch of teenage girls. She thinks to herself. Megan stands there not really caring what's going on, all she cares about is getting the show on the road.

"Come on guys, the faster we get into the cabin, the faster we can see who are teams are." Maxine says.

"Well, we would go into the cabin if Aphrodite wasn't blocking the door way." Briana says.

"Yes, her glaring beauty is blinding me!" Paige cries out. Maxine glares daggers at Paige and moves over to stand beside Sunny, who seemed like the nicest camper that was out here currently. Shireen number two pulls out her iPod and starts listening to her favourite band, completely ignoring what's going on around her.

***The Co-ed***

"Top bunk, called it!" Nick runs over and throws his suit case on the top of the first bunk.

"I want a top bunk too." Jake says throwing his suit case on the top of the bunk standing in a row next to that bunk. In the room, there were six bunks all lined up in a row, originally there were five, but Carl had to add in another bunk after he found out that there would be two extra campers than what usually came.

"Who's going to bottom?" Wilson asks quietly. The other cabin members start snickering at Wilson's choice words.

"What?" He asks with confusion why everyone was looking at him and laughing.

"Whatever you do, never use those choice words again." Zakk says throwing his suitcase on the bottom of the fourth bunk.

"I'll be sure to do that." Wilson says throwing his suit case on the top of the fifth bunk. Jo growls and puts her suitcase on the bunk underneath Wilson's. Joshua puts his suitcase on the bottom second bunk. Fay runs over and takes Nick's suitcase and throws it all the way over on the sixth bunk before putting hers in its place.

"What did you do that for?" Nick glares.

"I wanted the top first bunk." Fay shrugs."I was there first though." Nick says angrily. Danny sighs and walks over to the arguing pair.

"Peace and love guys, peace and love, how about you do rock paper scissors?" She suggests. Fay smiles,

"I'm always up for a game."

"I guess we could do it, even though I was there first." Nick says. The two then turned their backs on each other and said rock paper scissors three times before turning around to see what each other had decided to play. Fay smirked when she saw that Nick had chose to play rock against her paper.

"Looks like I have the top first bunk." She smiles. Nick sighs and moves over to the sixth bunk. Clara puts her suitcase on the bottom of the first bunk. The guy who no one knows the name of suddenly appears by the sixth bunk and puts his suitcase on the bottom of it.

"Let's go to bunk three." Danny suggests to Haley and they put their suitcases, Danny on top, Haley on bottom, on the bunks. Last but not least, TK puts his suitcase on the top fourth bunk. Zakk sighs slightly, he was looking forward to sharing a bunk with Haley, but at least he'd still get to share a cabin with her.

"Now we can go see who our teams are going to be." Fay says, but as soon as she stepped outside, she say that the girls were still standing out there with their luggage.

***The Girls***

"Why are you guys still standing out here? We've already got our cabins picked out." Fay says, not even out of breath after running all the way over there.

"Well, we would be in there if Tonia wasn't blocking the door way." Cassie says angrily. Fay marches up and shoves Tonia out of the way, Tonia falls backwards and breaks the heel on her left shoe.

"Those were my favourite." She sobs. The other girls run in ignoring Tonia, they are just glad to be inside. Cassie puts her suitcase on the first top bunk,

"I have my bunk picked out." She smiles.

"Who says you can have the first top bunk?" Paige demands, everyone knew that the first bunk was always the best one.

"I need the first top bunk, I'm a dancer, I need the best that this camp can offer." Cassie replied. Paige rolls her eyes and puts her suitcase on the bottom of the sixth bunk, she is determined to be as far away from Cassie as possible. Briana walks over to the sixth bunk and throws her suitcase on the top. Maxine and Sunny walk over to the second bunk and throw their suit cases on it, Maxine on bottom, Sunny on top. Tonia finally stops crying over her shoe and puts her suitcase on the top of the fourth bunk.

"I wonder who will want to share with Cassie and Aphrodite." Paige mutters to Briana who snickers in reply. Shireen number two puts her suitcase on the bottom of the fifth book and pushes a button on her iPod to change the song. Autumn walks over to the fifth bunk and puts her suitcase on the top before smiling at Shireen. Shireen smiles back and goes back to listening to her music. Trinity walks over to the fourth bunk and puts her suitcase on the bottom.

"Looks like we know who's bunking with Aphrodite." Briana says.

"Oh what the hell." Mariah says in her thick Australian accent throwing her suitcase on the bottom of the first bunk.

"I guess that leaves the third bunk for us." Christina says taking the bottom bunk, Shireen the Science nerd takes the top of the third bunk.

***All***

After all twenty-four campers had made it out to the dock, they eagerly awaited to see who would be on what team.

A/N: I would like to thank all of you who replied, I greatly appreciated it. Here's the ending question, what should be the two team names?


	6. Teams

Survey question: How many languages do you know? I know about eleven, I'm trying to learn more. When you have no social life, this is one of the results, if you're eager to learn new things like I am : )

"It's nice to see that everyone has arrived." Carl said smiling as he surveyed the campers standing on the dock.

"I'm so excited!" Sunny squeals doing a little dance.

"Well, let's get this show on the road shall we?" Carl said. The other campers nodded in excitement, they were eager to see who would be on their team. Carl smiled and rubbed his hands together, making the campers even more tense and impatient.

"Just hurry up already!" Nick says with frustration. Carl clears his throat and begins,

"Team one will be, Shireen the Science nerd-"

Shireen put her science text book that she had been reading down and went to stand off to one side of the dock.

"Briana, Mariah, Autumn, Jake, Joshua-"

"Now I can show my team-mates some tricks that I've learned from all the amazing adventures I've been on." Joshua said happily.

"TK, Clara-"

TK smiled when he learned that he was going to be with Clara, for some reason he liked the loud rude way she asserted herself.

"Jo, Christina, the mysterious stranger-"

The mysterious stranger quietly crept over to stand behind his team-mates.

"Last but not least is, Danny, you guys will be known as The Blazing River." Carl finished.

"The rest of you will be team two, A.K.A, The Electric Tornado." He added. Zakk smiled when he saw that he was with Haley. Most of the people from the girl's cabin were complaining about how they had to be on a same team as Tonia and Cassie.

"She probably won't even do anything." Paige said referring to Tonia.

"I'm sure she can do other things besides put makeup on." Sunny said.

"Yes, it's putting clothes on." Paige says with harsh sarcasm and when she sees the look on Sunny's face she immediately regrets it.

"Look, hey, I didn't mean for it to come out that rude." Paige says uneasily.

"It's okay." Sunny says with her face taking on its usual smile. Paige smiled back, glad that she didn't lose a potential friend.

"Well, don't just stand there breathing up the precious oxygen on my dock, go to your cabins, we have a big day tomorrow." Carl says with impatience.

"I wonder what the challenge will be tomorrow?" Sunny asks as they are heading off to their cabin.

"Hopefully something that is easy for someone that is wearing heels." Paige says looking over at Tonia. Sunny smiled slightly and before they knew it, the girls were back at their cabin.

****The Girls****

"Everyone sit down, we need to talk." Cassie said as soon as everyone stepped into the cabin.

"What? Now you're bossing us around too?" Christina asks. Cassie shakes her head,

"I wanted to apologise for my behaviour yesterday, I'm usually not rude like that, it was just that, I was upset because when I arrived I messed up my dance move and I never mess up!" Cassie says. She then stands there nervously to see how her cabin mates react.

"I forgive you." Sunny says running up there and hugging her.

"Well, I share a cabin with you, so I might as well forgive you." Mariah says. The other cabin members agreed to forgive Cassie, even Paige.

****The Co-ed****

"I am so ready to start some challenges tomorrow." Wilson says with excitement.

"That's the most I've heard you talk since you first arrived." Jake says. Wilson shrugs and smiles.

"I'm ready too, even though it's only been a few days, I miss the competitiveness of games and stuff." Fay says.

"I like the working as a team and the fun part better." Wilson says.

"Me too, peace and love man, peace and love." Danny says pulling a tie-dye kit out of her bag.

"What are you doing?" Haley asks walking over to Danny. Danny smiles and holds up the kit, it has a picture of a lady tie-dying a shirt with her son on it.

"Tie-dying a shirt, want to tie-dye one with me?" Danny asks.

"No thanks, tie-dye isn't really my style." Haley says backing away from Danny and her tie-dye kit.

"I'll tie-dye with you." Wilson says.

"Okay." Danny smiles and they move over to a corner of the cabin to tie-dye their shirts.

****The Girls****

"Look at her, applying her make up again." Briana says.

"You'd think her face would fall down with that much make up caked on." Paige says.

"The make up is probably her face, she probably doesn't even have a face." Briana replies causing Paige to let out a small chuckle. On the other side of the cabin, Mariah, Cassie, Shireen, and Autumn were playing CHEAT, or as some people my know it, Bullshit.

"I call cheat!" Mariah exclaimed when Cassie set three cards down.

"Darn it, you caught me again." Cassie said gathering the pile for the fifth time since they started the game.

"Well, stop cheating then." Mariah says.

"I didn't have a right card to play." Cassie protests.

"Maybe you shouldn't part four cards onto the pile, that's too obvious, you should play more like one, even two could be risky." Autumn says. Cassie nods and smiles,

"I'll have to remember that next time. The girls went back to playing their game of CHEAT.

***The Co-ed***

"How's the tie-dye coming along?" Jake asks, not that all interested but he decided to be nice anyway.

"Great!" Danny and Wilson say in unison. Clara, meanwhile, was looking around the cabin for some sweets. "They have to be here somewhere!" She exclaims reaching her hand under one of the beds.

"I know where some are." TK says."Where!" Clara asks jumping up eagerly.

"Follow me, and I'll show you." He says and the pair run off to go find sweets.

"I don't know about you guys, but I hope they share." Jake says. Before the other cabin mates can reply, Carl's voice booms on a loud speaker."Everyone needs to be well rested, we have a big challenge tomorrow." He says before cackling and getting off of the loud speaker. Everyone in the camp gulped, nervous about what their challenge would be.

A/N: What would be a good challenge?


End file.
